1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for tracking shipping containers and organizing transport documentation. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for organizing shipping documents in which an envelope of information applied to a cargo transport container contains information from multiple sensors and multiple shipments which are shipped together and in which all documentation is fully viewable.
2. Background of the Invention
When shipping a product, the shipper must be aware of packing, labeling, documentation, and insurance requirements. It is important that shippers ensure that the merchandise is packed correctly so that it arrives in good condition and labeled correctly to ensure that the goods are handled properly and delivered promptly. Shipments must be documented correctly to meet U.S. and foreign government requirements as well as proper collection standards. Freight must also be insured against damage, loss, pilferage and delay.
Most exporters rely on an international freight forwarder to perform these services because of the multitude of considerations involved in physically exporting goods. An international freight forwarder is an agent for the exporter in moving cargo to an overseas destination. These agents are familiar with the import rules and regulations of foreign countries, the export regulations of the U.S. government, the methods of shipping, and the documents related to foreign trade. Export freight forwarders are licensed by the International Air Transport Association (IATA) to handle air freight and the Federal Maritime Commission to handle ocean freight.
Freight forwarders assist exporters in preparing price quotations and providing advice on freight costs, port charges, consular fees, costs of special documentation, insurance costs, and their handling fees. They recommend the packing methods that will protect the merchandise during transit or can arrange to have the merchandise packed at the port or containerized. If the exporter prefers, freight forwarders can reserve the necessary space on a vessel, aircraft, train, or truck.
Once the order is ready for shipment, freight forwarders should review all documents to ensure that everything is in order. This is of particular importance with letter of credit payment terms. They may also prepare the bill of lading and any special required documentation. After shipment, they can route the documents to the seller, the buyer, or to a paying bank.
Freight forwarders can also make arrangements with customs brokers overseas to ensure that the goods comply with customs export documentation regulations. A customs broker is an individual or company that is licensed to transact customs business on behalf of others. Customs business is limited to those activities involving transactions related to the entry and admissibility of merchandise; its classification and valuation. A customs valuation of shipment also includes the payment of duties, taxes, or other charges assessed or collected or the refund, rebate, or drawback thereof.
The following documents are commonly used in exporting; but which of them are necessary in a particular transaction depends on the requirements of the U.S. government and the government of the importing country.
Air freight shipments are handled by air waybills, which can never be made in negotiable form.
A bill of lading is a contract between the owner of the goods and the carrier (as with domestic shipments). For vessels, there are two types: a straight bill of lading which is nonnegotiable and a negotiable or shipper's order bill of lading. The latter can be bought, sold, or traded while the goods are in transit. The customer usually needs an original as proof of ownership to take possession of the goods.
A commercial invoice is a bill for the goods from the seller to the buyer. These invoices are often used by governments to determine the true value of goods when assessing customs duties. Governments that use the commercial invoice to control imports will often specify its form, content, copies, language to be used, and other characteristics.
A consular invoice is a document that is required in some countries. It describes the shipment of goods and shows information such as the consignor, consignee, and value of the shipment. Certified by the consular official of the foreign country stationed here, it is used by the country's customs officials to verify the value, quantity, and nature of the shipment.
A certificate of origin is a document that is required in certain nations. It is a signed statement as to the origin of the export item. Certificate of origin are usually signed through a semiofficial organization, such as a local chamber of commerce. A certificate may still be required even if the commercial invoice contains the information.
A NAFTA certificate of origin is required for products traded among the NAFTA countries (Canada, the United States, and Mexico).
Inspection certification is required by some purchasers and countries in order to attest to the specifications of the goods shipped. This is usually performed by a third party and often obtained from independent testing organizations.
A dock receipt and a warehouse receipt are used to transfer accountability when the export item is moved by the domestic carrier to the port of embarkation and left with the ship line for export.
A destination control statement appears on the commercial invoice, and ocean or air waybill of lading to notify the carrier and all foreign parties that the item can be exported only to certain destinations.
A Shipper's Export Declaration (SED) is used to control exports and act as a source document for official U.S. export statistics. SEDs must be prepared for shipments through the U.S. Postal Service when the shipment is valued over $500. SEDs are required for shipments not using the U.S. Postal Service when the value of the commodities, classified under any single Schedule B number, is over $2,500. SEDs must be prepared, regardless of value, for all shipments requiring an export license or destined for countries restricted by the Export Administration Regulations (see Chapter 9). SEDs are prepared by the exporter or the exporter's agent and delivered to the exporting carrier (for example, the post office, airline, or vessel line). The exporting carrier will present the required number of copies to the U.S. Customs Service at the port of export. Often, the SED is prepared as a by-product of another document, the Shipper's Letter of Instructions.
An export license is a government document that authorizes the export of specific goods in specific quantities to a particular destination. This document may be required for most or all exports to some countries or for other countries only under special circumstances.
An export packing list is considerably more detailed and informative than a standard domestic packing list. It itemizes the material in each individual package and indicates the type of package, such as a box, crate, drum, or carton. It also shows the individual net, legal, tare, and gross weights and measurements for each package (in both U.S. and metric systems). Package markings should be shown along with the shipper's and buyer's references. The list is used by the shipper or forwarding agent to determine the total shipment weight and volume and whether the correct cargo is being shipped. In addition, U.S. and foreign customs officials may use the list to check the cargo.
An insurance certificate is used to assure the consignee that insurance will cover the loss of or damage to the cargo during transit.
Documentation must be precise because slight discrepancies or omissions may prevent merchandise from being exported, result in nonpayment, or even result in the seizure of the exporter's goods by U.S. or foreign government customs. Collection documents are subject to precise time limits and may not be honored by a bank if the time has expired. Most documentation is routine for freight forwarders and customs brokers, but the exporter is ultimately responsible for the accuracy of its documents. The number and kind of documents the exporter must deal with varies depending on the destination of the shipment. Because each country has different import regulations, the exporter must be careful to provide all proper documentation.
3. Description of Related Art
Presently, document tracking is transacted via computer systems which employ software programs capable of collating package level detail, scanning items and comparing them to the sales order or picking document. This shipping document management systems of the prior art benefits Business to Business (B2B) transactions such as: quoting freight rates while taking an order; posting freight charges to the sales order; creating packing lists by package and order; printing certified labels while handling the package; uploading electronic manifests; sending a detailed E-Mail with tracking numbers and package contents to the customer at time of shipment.
The prior art system of document management ultimately serves to track packages and shipments from within the business system. It is useful when reconciling freight invoices and generating Bills of Lading and Advanced Shipment Notices (ASN). However, when a shipment includes packages from multiple shippers each with separate shipping documentation, the document management system of the prior art creates complex problems for the carrier related to real-time tracking, organizing and viewing all document folders, reviewing and verifying packing list and quickly reconciling discrepancies.